


All the little lines

by superwholocked_wizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And it happens, M/M, and damn, and it all goes to shit, draco doesn't know his darkest fear, harry potter and draco malfoy - Freeform, its gay and angsty, its the third year, k so draco is afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_wizard/pseuds/superwholocked_wizard
Summary: Its the third year, and Lupin has decided to teach the students to defend themselves against boggarts, yet, draco doesn't know what will come from it. His greatest fear isn't known by anybody, including himself, but all will eventually be revealed, in front of his peers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! not much of a note today but just enjoy!
> 
> (Harry's indian in my mind)
> 
> its gay, its angsty
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> sophie

As soon as Draco heard the word ‘boggart,’ he knew something would go wrong. He didn’t have the most conventional fears after all, most people didn’t fear that their father would constantly ignore them, or that he would be carted off to Azkaban, yet they were still his fears, and fears should be private, not something the world would know, especially since he was sure that at least 8 people in that class wanted him dead. 

He was sure that at least 5 of them would use this moment in future, or in some vain attempt to stop his from doing whatever he wasn’t supposed to be doing that certain day. 

Approaching professor lupin before class, Draco knocked on the defence against the dark arts office door, and when he heard an 'enter,’ from the other side, he quickly slipped through the wood and stone and shut it behind him. 

“Draco! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lupin inquired, he hadn’t been expecting Draco to come to him with an inquiry, more like him to ask where on earth he had taken one creature or another to plague another student. 

Draco let out a breath and began to fiddle with his hair which was no longer fixed in place due to how much he had been fiddling with it through the day. 

“Professor lupin, I-” Draco hesitated, before huffing quickly and continuing with his original plan. 

“Professor lupin, I’m not entirely comfortable with today’s lesson,” lupin looked up, surprised, “not that I don’t like your lessons professor, it’s just that, well, I’m not entirely comfortable with the fact that people will see what I fear most.”

Lupin gave him a empathetic look, almost as if he could completely understand what Draco meant. 

"Draco, sometimes we must face our greatest fears, and sometimes people will see, but that won’t make you any less brave for facing them. If they see, then what good will it do to them,” he finished, walking towards the boy. 

“Professor, it’s just that, I don’t exactly know what I fear most,” Draco confessed, with his head hung in what Remus could only describe as shame. 

“Draco, I’m sorry, but unless you have a note from your head of house, then I can do absolutely nothing,” Lupin confessed apologetically, he now mimicking the the position that Draco was in now. Draco inhaled sharply and nodded. 

“I, I understand,” he replied, before slowly standing up and moving towards the door. 

“Mr Malfoy,” Draco froze, keen to hear what lupin had to say. 

“If it gets too much, I will step in, i promise.” With that, Draco opened the door and left.

— 

To say that he was dreading this lesson was an understatement. He had never felt such anticipation in his life, yet as lupin opened the door and ushered the students in, the small smile that he gave him was enough to dispel at least some of the butterflies. 

The line seemed to be long, yet everyone seemed to get their fear out of the way quickly, with Longbottom going first and ridding professor Snape of his usually threatening composure, then, the line progressed on from there.

By the time it came to Malfoy’s turn, he felt as if he were about to throw up, yet the presence of Lupin just out of reach came as a welcome comfort to him. The mystery of what could possibly come to him was eating him alive. Could it be his father, disapproving as always? The dark mark which he knew he must inherit? The death of his mother? Lord Voldemort himself? 

He stepped towards the giant Jack in a Box which seemed to be swinging threateningly towards him, yet as it swung forwards for a first time, it did nothing, simply remaining as it was. The second time, it seemed to slow slightly, analysing him where he stood, and as it swung back a third time, it dissolved, shrinking down into a figure.

As it solidified, the first thing that Draco noticed was the bright green eyes, which were filled with scorn and distaste at the sight in front of him. His face was filled with disgust and mockery towards the malfoy which had been presented to him, and his arms were crossed and his legs were tense, almost as if he were getting ready to pounce at any moment.

“Dear merlin you look pathetic,” Harry spat, at least, it looked like Harry, but it couldn’t be, right?

“I mean really, asking your professor to save you from a little fear, how useless can you be?” Draco turned to look at lupin only to find him just as stunned as he was.

“I don’t even know why I’m bothering with a faggot ass snob like you,” Draco flinched as the class erupted into whispers, and felt his cheeks start to burn with anger and embarrassment, hanging his head. 

“How the hell do you think anyone could love you, you’re a disgusting excuse for a human being and you know it," 

Draco tried raising his wand to banish the fear, but he couldn’t, it had taken over him. It was gripping his throat making it hard to breath, and twisting his stomach, making him want to vomit, every word he said was a knife to the gut he couldn’t get rid of. 

"That’s right,” he hissed, “show your peers your arm, it is that one you slice, isn’t it?” Draco’s arm fell quickly, as did a wet sensation of his cheek, as a hot tear began to roll to meet his trembling lip.

“Cry why don’t you, it won’t change the fact that you can’t even love yourself, and if you can’t love you, then how the hell could i?" 

A dagger sliced through Draco’s heart, piercing the thick wall which he kept so impenetrably thick, as it protected him from things like this. He was vaguely aware of professor lupin standing in front of him to distract the boggart, yet the damage was already done, and as he shouted ridiculous, Draco sprinted from behind him into the empty corridor, ignoring someone who seemed to be shouting his name. 

—

It took Harry two hours until he finally found what he was looking for, searching in every boy’s bathroom in all of hogwarts in order to locate one person, yeah it didn’t seem like a good idea at the time either. He would have used a locating spell, but it was one that Seamus Finnigan had give him and Harry wasn’t in the mood to be blown up today. 

When he finally found Draco, it wasn’t even in a boy’s bathroom. Moaning myrtle had been passing through a corridor which Harry happened to be passing through at the time, and that itself seemed a bit strange, yet when she began to complain about being kicked out of her own bathroom by a boy no less, especially one whom seemed to blame Harry for the whole ordeal, well, she had to moan to someone. 

Harry found Draco leaning against the one of the sinks with a broken shard which he assumed came from the smashed mirror, which would also explain his bloody fist. His arm was bleeding as several small cuts across it leaked out small trickles of the red liquid, causing Harry to gasp out in horror.

Draco turned to meet his green eyes, the same green eyes which had taunted him just hours ago. He smirked coldly.

"Here to taunt me again?” His words were spat towards Harry with such a hatred that he had never seen Draco have for anyone. Sure he poked fun but never did his words hold so much venom until now.

“Draco, I would never,” Harry began, before he was cut off by a harsh laugh from Draco, who had begun to squeeze the shard of glass placed between his fingers and his palm, making him bleed only more.

“But you did. It was you, I saw,” he said, his voice hushing down to a whisper. 

Harry slowly moved towards Draco, avoiding to touch the small cuts on his arm in fear that it would hurt him. When he got to Draco’s hand, he lifted it by the wrist before turning it to examine the glass in his hands, then gently coaxing his fingers open and removing the object from between them.

Quickly, he threw the glass away before it could hurt Draco any further. Draco looked up to Harry, meeting his eyes, both of them reflecting an equal amount of fear for the other, Draco of what Harry might say, and Harry of what Draco might do.

Harry drew in a shaky breath and shook his head at the cuts on Draco’s wrist. He began to rip at the bottom of his white school shirt, making quick work of the seams, before finally getting a good chunk of material, before carefully wrapping it around the injured wrist.

“Listen Draco, I will never hurt you like that,” Harry nodded his head outside, still focusing on bandaging, "or like this,“ he nodded to the small scars which had littered Draco’s wrist. Draco smiled down at the boy making quick work of his small injuries.

"Promise Potter?”

“I promise you prat.” Draco gave out a short laugh before both of them fell back into a comfortable silence.

“So you love me and all that jazz?”

“Oh shut it Potter.”


End file.
